winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Power to Change the World
|music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Underwater Mission |next = We Are Believix}}Power to Change the World is a song from the fifth season of Winx Club. Lyrics |-|English= I love clouds, and the sun and trees Love the smell of the ocean breeze (Yeah, yeah) I love the plants, and the grass and sun Love to feel dirt in my hands (Yeah, yeah) But it's not enough to respect it If you love the Earth Then you gotta protect it (Gotta protect it) You have the power to change the world (Oh oh oh oh oh) Power to change the world (Oh oh oh oh oh) And it's right in front of us Every boy and girl in the world Has the power to change The power to change the world Just plant a tree with your own two hands And I know you'll understand (Yeah, yeah) Just turn the lights on when it's dark Now's the perfect time to start (Yeah, yeah) And a little bit makes it better There's a difference When we do it together (Do it together) You have the power to change the world (Oh oh oh oh oh) The power to change the world (Oh oh oh oh oh) And it's right in front of you Every boy and girl in the world Has the power to change And it's right in front of us Every boy and girl in the world Has the power to change The power to change the world |-|Italian= Alberi, fiori e colori È la natura che splende in me (Yeah, yeah) Tra le mie vita la sabbia Da sensazione di libertà (Yeah, yeah) Ma non basterà il rispetto È il momento e tu Devi scegliere adesso (Scegliere adesso) Se tu lo vuoi il mondo cambierà (Se vuoi tutto) Con noi il mondo cambierà (Se vuoi tutto) L'amicizia è magica Questo sogno è già realtà Se tu vuoi il mondo cambierà Dal seme nasce poi crescerà Una pianta bellissima (Yeah, yeah) Guarda intorno c'è un mondo Che ha bisogno che di te (Yeah, yeah) Forse non sarà già perfetto Ma se credi in te Non sarà più lo stesso (Sarà più lo stesso) Se tu lo vuoi il mondo cambierà (Se vuoi tutto) Con noi il mondo cambierà (Se vuoi tutto) L'amicizia è magica Questo sogno è già realtà Se tu vuoi il mondo cambierà L'amicizia è magica Questo sogno è già realtà Se ci credi lo sai Se tu vuoi il mondo cambierà Trivia *Another version of the song has been made for a special video named "Aisha - What a Fantastic Video". *An instrumental for the song, titled Wonders of the Infinite Ocean, was released for the Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power app game. *On December 18 2015, the full song was released along with all of season 5 songs in the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channel in the video Winx Club - Season 5 - all songs!. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Musical Show Category:Winx Club Musical Show Songs Category:Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power Category:Winx Club: Winx Fairy School